


Двойники

by ka_mai



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Двойники

– А у меня в гостях сегодня побывал бог, – сказал Ватануки.   
Это интригующее заявление было сделано очень вовремя – отвлекло от прикосновений ледяных пальцев к внутренней стороне предплечья. Ватануки то ли просто руку греет, то ли дразнится так, Домеки ещё не решил.  
– Бог уничтоженных, защитник преследуемых, хранитель непонятых, друг зверей, – нараспев продолжил он. – Очень, кстати, интеллигентный и приятный собеседник, – в тоне Ватануки читалось «не то что некоторые». Ещё там читалась затаённая гордость владельца ресторана, первым посетителем которого стал лично призрак Андре Мишлена, а сразу за ним пришли под ручку император Мэйдзи (говорят, большой был гурман) и английская королева Елизавета. А потом все трое умерли ещё разок – от кулинарного катарсиса.  
Домеки мог вспомнить и перечислить две сотни духов вещей и духов явлений, демонов, мелких бесов, привидений, теней и чудовищ разнообразного происхождения и характера, навестивших нового Хозяина Магазина – некоторых Домеки тоже видел, про большинство Ватануки рассказывал ему потом. Но ни одного бога в списке пока не было. Наверное, и правда есть чем гордиться.  
– У него, представляешь, глаза разноцветные, как у меня, – продолжал Ватануки. Почему, если пальцы у него холодные, от касаний всё равно бросает в жар? Есть в этом какая-то нелогичная несправедливость. Или несправедливая нелогичность.  
– Это нормально для сверхъесте...  
– Да знаю! И Магазин, как у меня. Но Ди продаёт там животных, а не желания. То есть это в каком-то смысле зоомагазин, хотя и весьма необычный.  
Только, наверное, и глаза, и Магазин у него свои собственные, подумал Домеки. И если это бог, разве не нужно называть его «Ди-сама»? Кажется, кое-кто слишком увлёкся параллелями.  
И кстати, кажется, кое-кто считает, что Домеки – удобное кресло, которое стерпит все острые углы пополам с нахальством. Не то чтобы Домеки был сильно против.  
– Он очень красивый...  
– Тоже как ты? – невозмутимо спросил Домеки. Ватануки заехал ему локтем под рёбра.  
– Нет, красивее. В общем, он помогает волшебным животным, даёт им кров, находит для них спутников среди людей... Представляешь, мы даже выяснили, что его знакомый девятихвостый лис – внучатый двоюродный племянник Мугецу по линии бабушки. Или троюродный по линии дедушки, я не запомнил.  
– Этот Ди пришёл в гости? – Домеки и правда было интересно.  
– Нет, – протянул Ватануки, устраиваясь поудобнее – вот не может нормально сидеть, обязательно надо... ёрзать. Пальцы его уже согрелись и теперь просто щекотали кожу, забираясь всё глубже в рукав; во второй руке Ватануки держал потухшую трубку. – У Ди было желание.   
– Желание – у бога?  
– Боги не всемогущи, – хмыкнул Ватануки и замолчал. Разжёг трубку, легко коснувшись чашки, и сизый дым поплыл вверх. Домеки давно привык к этому аромату – он казался сладковатым в воздухе, но горчил на языке.  
– И ты его исполнил?  
– Нет, – Ватануки сделал затяжку, медленно выдохнул, откинув голову на грудь Домеки. Очень хотелось наклониться, придержать за подбородок, долго, неспешно целоваться.  
Но и дослушать хотелось тоже. Это казалось важным.   
– Ди пожелал, чтобы его не нашёл один человек. Преследователь, бывший друг, бывший недруг, – знаешь, я так и не понял точно, но когда Ди о нём говорил, он улыбался так, как улыбаются каменные лисы в храме Инари.  
– Он не смог заплатить?  
– Пожалуй, смог бы, – Ватануки снова выпустил струйку дыма, и она завилась в знак вопроса. – Но это вступило бы в противоречие с желанием, которое я уже согласился выполнить и за которое взял плату.  
– Тот человек? – догадался Домеки.  
– Да. Его зовут Леон, он был здесь три дня назад. Шумный бесцеремонный американец. Заявил, что терпеть не может сладкое, а потом сожрал три клубничных пирожных с мятно-коричным сиропом, – Ватануки усмехнулся, – прекрасно понимаю, почему от такого можно хотеть избавиться.  
– А я думал, у богов должно быть божественное терпение.  
– Вот ещё! – Ватануки покосился на него снизу. – И вообще, не перебивай. Леон по всему миру искал Магазинчик Ди, следуя за туманными знаками и ненадёжными слухами. Ему везло чуть больше, чем должно было, и меньше – чем было нужно. Поэтому он попал сюда.  
Домеки представил, каково это – преследовать того, кто не хочет быть пойманным, и продолжать путь, невзирая на неудачи. Не обращая внимание на время, утекающее в песок, не слушая доводов рассудка.  
Пожалуй, он не отказался бы выпить с этим Леоном.   
– Он загадал один шанс, одну встречу – и надо сказать, это было чертовски удачное решение. У всего остального в этой истории слишком высокая цена.  
– А что он отдал взамен?  
– Рисунок. То, что привязывало его к покинутому дому, – хотя и было формальной причиной дом покинуть. Рисунок был ему дорог, но этого не хватило бы. Поэтому ещё Леон заплатил ответом.  
Когда Ватануки так говорил, он был очень похож на Юко-сан – больше, чем когда кутался в её кимоно, подшитые по фигуре, или томно смотрел сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, развалившись на кушетке в большом зале. Тогда это выглядело странно, и глупо, и нелепо, и чуть-чуть тревожно, и возбуждающе... но сейчас – сейчас было просто страшно.  
– Ответом, зачем он ищет Ди? – медленно, словно через силу, произнёс Домеки. Ему давно следовало привыкнуть к такому Ватануки. Фактор Юко, все дела, а с дураков спросу нет.  
Ватануки кивнул.  
– Неведение – серьёзная штука. Многие и не задумываются, но это – защита, и расстаться с ней согласится не всякий. Невозможность отрицать правду стала второй частью платы.  
– Ты эти фразочки репетируешь? – поинтересовался Домеки.  
– Иди ты! – Ватануки сердито боднул его головой. – Во-первых, нет, потому что кто угодно с нормальным, а не как у тебя, словарным запасом способен нормально формулировать свои мысли! А во-вторых, я примерно так всё пересказывал сегодня самому Ди.   
– И как он отреагировал?  
– О, – Ватануки задумчиво уставился вдаль. – Лучше тебе не знать. Сильно разгневался. Съел пять клубничных пирожных подряд. Очень хвалил потом, кстати.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Забавно, как Ватануки всё ещё каждый раз радовался, когда кто-то отмечал его кулинарный талант. Несмотря на то, что теперь он умел многое другое. Совсем другое.  
– Тебе не кажется странным, – вдруг спросил он незнакомым, ровным голосом, – вот так гнаться за марой? Искать того, кто, может, вовсе не желает тебя видеть? Преследовать бога?

Домеки посмотрел вниз – на волшебника, застрявшего во времени, плутающего в собственных снах. У волшебника были круглые очки, принадлежавшие кому-то другому, и трубка Ведьмы. И чужой жёлтый глаз, и расшитая золотыми нитками китайская рубашка, двадцать семь скользких пуговиц-горошин – сегодня утром Мару и Моро спорили, кому застёгивать последнюю, а вчера ночью Домеки вынимал их из петелек одну за другой – мучительно долго.  
Домеки смотрел вниз – и видел Ватануки Кимихиро в его старых овальных очках, в обычной школьной рубашке (всего шесть пуговиц), с одинаковыми глазами цвета осеннего неба, глубокого, как река, в которой так легко утонуть.   
Ватануки изменился, но всё равно оставался Ватануки.   
Дураком он оставался – впрочем, не он один. 

Где-то на другом краю Токио от грубого пинка распахнулась дверная створка; Ди медленно, аккуратно поставил чашку на стол – так, чтобы не расплескать чай на рисунок Криса.  
И только потом обернулся.

– Нет, – сказал Домеки и, поймав запястье Ватануки, притянул выше, прикоснулся губами к узкой ладони, – нет ничего странного в том, чтобы любить человека.


End file.
